


Nudos

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: First Meetings, High School, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Prologue, Sexual Tension, proyecto de fic largo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Lo de estos dos siempre fue tan hardcore intensito?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudos

**Author's Note:**

> Prólogo del baúl de los recuerdos sobre un proyecto de fanfic largo que nunca vio la luz. A ver si con esto me doy un empujoncito a mí misma, por Dioh (y me sale algo mejor escrito que en su día, ya que estamos).

La primera vez que Phillip le vio en el instituto, fue de cara y a dos flamboyantes centímetros. Justo acababa de cerrar la taquilla y dar media vuelta con el mapa de las clases en la mano, que enseguida Brandon se acercó directo y con la distancia sometida a su gusto.

Phillip lo supo entonces, que había algo demasiado arrollador en su forma de mirar o de ladear la cabeza sin quitarle ojo de encima, únicamente para comprobar con delicia el efecto de parálisis que podía causarle en tan poco tiempo. Alguien que no sólo iría al grano siempre que pudiera, si no que lo haría a su propia manera, sediento de provocar la reacción deseada, como si formara parte de una naturaleza superior a todo lo que pillara por delante.

Phillip tragó saliva, y trató de adivinar si el miedo que le invadía de repente era debido al fatalismo de sentir todo ese efecto de absorción por algo tan retorcidamente arrogante. Brandon sonrió hasta que sus labios se ampliaron como el horizonte, paralelo a la humildad que asolaba las pestañas gachas del otro chico.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el aulario siete?

—Cre... —Miró todo el rato hacia abajo o a los lados, e incluso así podía sentir la punzada ubicua de sus ojos— Creo que girando por ese pasillo se llega a las escaleras, súbelas y tuerce a la izquierda.

—Mi primer día aquí, ya podrás imaginarte que ando un poco perdido.

—No es nada —rió con nerviosismo, las pupilas de nuevo en su sitio.

—Gracias —se despidió y adelantó el gesto peligrosamente, lo que engañó a la piel de Phillip por un instante. Otro más para la colección.

Se lo encontró pocos minutos después en su misma clase, sentado en el asiento contiguo y recostado hacia atrás sobre la silla, mientras señalaba al centro del aulario con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pinta bien el profesor de filosofía, ¿eh?

—Creo que también es nuestro tutor.

Brandon le miró de lado, exactamente igual que hacía unos minutos en las taquillas.

—Me da la impresión de que lo tuyo es algo más que creer, amigo.

Lo caló demasiado bien desde el principio.


End file.
